I'm Smexi And I Know It!
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: Soul gets in trouble for listening to his iPod during class, so Stein decides to publicly humiliate him as punishment. But when the students of the DWMA react in a totally wacky way-especially a certain bookworm-what craziness will ensue! Songfic!


**Okiezzz, this is a song-fic based on Sexy and I Know It, by LMFAO**. **Might be a little OOC, but aah, just go with it ;) Alright, so-**

**Black Star: ****I'm Sexy and I know it!**

**Devi: Black Star! Not yet! I knew there was a reason your initials are 'BS'!**

**Black Star: Huh? What's that supposed to mean? A great star like me deserves to know!**

**Tsubaki: Um, Black Star? i think we should go now. You can demostrate your godliness to Devi-chan later, ok?**

**Black Star: Hmph! Fine! Bow down in my wake of godliness!**

**Devi: Thank gosh that moron's gone! Ok, I do not-**

**Soul: DEVI LE'SMIRROR DOES NOT OWN ME! OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM MY AMAZINGLY COOL SHOW AND MANGA!**

**Devi: But...I wanted to do the disclaimer...SOUL, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Soul: Oh shit...bye guys, stay cool while reading Devi's story! *gets run off by Devi***

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SMEXI AND I KNOW IT<strong>

"Man, this is so stupid! A god like me shouldn't be wasting his time dissecting a Shinagami-knows-what! A big star like me needs to do something godly!"

"Shut it, Black Star! No one's in the mood to hear from you!" Maka growled.

"A star such as ME doesn't need to listen to ones such as small as you!"

"If you're gonna slam someone, at least use proper grammar! It's such as I-"

Just then Stien walked into the classroom, and everyone immediately clammed up. One meister in particular, though, was too caught up in her grammar queen rant* to Black Star, and had shut up just a little too late. "Maka. If you don't want to be another one of my dissections, I suggest you shut up." Maka sweatdropped meekly at Stien.

Meanwhile, this had all gone unnoticed by the meister-in-crime's partner. Soul was currently listening to his iPod and totally acting like he was listening to Stien's lecture. He then decided to go off daydreaming, as he thought that Stien wouldn't care for him. Unfortunately for Soul, he was sorely wrong.

"Soul. It seems I'm boring you. Care to tell me-or rather, _us_, as in the whole class-what seems more interesting than my dissection and lecture on the Mongolian Burrowing Weasel?" Stein had walked up to Maka to ask her a question, and had instead noticed Soul staring off into space. Now Soul, who's iPod had currently just started on of his favorite songs, still had his earphones in so he had no idea what Stein had just said. So Soul did the reasonable thing: he pulled out his earphones. _After_ he had paused his song, of course. Soul's friends wondered if listening to one of his favorite songs had left him in a daze, making him pull a move that was so _very_ dangerous.

"Ah. I think I've found the problem. Soul, why don't you tell me, as well as the entire class, what exactly you were listening to?" It wasn't so much of a question as a demand, stating that if Soul didn't do as Stien said, things would get ugly. Fast.

"Uh...I think I'm good." Now Soul's friends _knew_ the song had messed with his mind.

_'Must have been a damn good song._' They all thought.

"Alright then, Soul, come up here to front of the class."

"Okay..." Soul did as instructed.

"Now plug your iPod in."

"...huh?"

"I want you to plug it in."

"..."

"Do you have a problem with that, Soul?"

"..."

"Thought so. Now plug. It. In." Stien ordered, and Soul complied. Stein just then realized that this was connected to the PA system, and the song would be broadcasted all over the school.

_When I walk in the spot,"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"This is what I see."_

_"Okay."_

_"E'rebody stops, and starin' at me."_

_"I got a passion in ma pants, 'n I ain't afraid to show it,"_

_"Show it, show it, show it..."_

_"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"_

_'It __**was**__ a damn good song!'_ The class thought.

Just then, Black Star shot up from his seat, jumped on the table, and started singing the next verse along to Soul's iPod. Killik joined in, and so did a bunch of other guys in the class. Soon, even the girls were singing along. Patty started dancing, and soon enough everyone else were standing on the tables and dancing their asses off. Just a minute later, Maka was the only one left…

"...show it," The intro to the chorus had just ended.

And it was just like someone hit the pause button as well as mute. Then...

"I'M SMEXI AND I KNOW IT!" The person least expected, most unlikely, totally _out the_re hollered the last bit. And added her own flair. And of course, it was...

"M-Maka!" Soul sputtered.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"...it's about time" He smirked, then led the rest of Class Crescent Moon outside, met and merged with the other classes, and danced their ways through the hallways of the DMWA. Shouting out an all-too-occasional "I'm sexy and I know it!" Maka and Soul were at the lead, with the rest of the school in tow.

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A PARTY! YAAHOOO!" Black Star screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Death Room at the DWMA, stood a certain trio. This trio consisted of a Death God, a mad scientist, and a crazily freakish manwhore.<p>

"My Maka!...Papa loves you!...Don't turn out like me!..." Spirit sat sobbing in a corner.

Stien turned the screw in his head. "Well this was definitely an interesting experiment. I never expected Maka's hormones to show, even in a time like this. And the rest of the school...just..._left_...hmm...looks like I have some research to do."

"Well, even after such a wacky episode, at least we know one thing for sure." Shinagami-Sama stated.

"And what may that be?" Stien inquired (Spirit was still too busy moping.)

The Death God was quiet, then gave a peace sign and, "**I'M SMEXI AND I KNOW IT!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: Oh shit, oh Shit, OH SHIT, OH SHI-<strong>

**Devi: DEVI-CHOP!**

**Soul: *currently knocked out, face down on the floor***

**Devi: *wipes hands* well that was fun! *grin***

**Maka: Hope...**

**Liz:...you...**

**Kid:...guys...**

**Patty:...liked...**

**Tsubaki:...the...**

**Black Star: SHOW! THE SHOW IS ALL ABOUT YOUR GOD! THE SPOTLIGHT'S ON ME N-**

**Devi: Devi-Chop!**

**Maka: Maka-Chop!**

**Soul: *twitches*  
><strong>

**Devi: Thanks for reading! *grin***

* * *

><p><strong>*ok, well my friends used to call me the 'grammar police' or 'grammar queen' last year, and I thought that was like Maka, so I decided to add it ^-^"'<br>**


End file.
